


Reflecting Desire

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon





	Reflecting Desire

The servant that enters Kouen’s study does so with the practiced shuffle unique to them. Steps that are consciously weightless coupled with a presence that strives to simmer beneath notice even whilst speaking. Both of these things call inevitable attention and scrutiny to those who know to take heed of it. The best servants, after all, do more than simply become one with air. They train their eyes and ears to take in all the information they have no business spreading but almost inevitably do. 

The gossip and ulterior motives of servants are not Kouen’s concern. In fact, more often than not the telltale signs slip him by because he simply does not care. Despite what advisors may insist, nothing about it is of real use or interest to him, and he leaves it in the hands of those far more capable than he. 

However, there are certain days—certain circumstances, rather, which triggers sensitivity to those behaviors. The moment the sanctity of his lair is disturbed his hair stands on end. Whatever the exact cause, the minor interruption to his much needed moment of peace sours his already dour mood. The subtle flicker in the lantern that provides the room’s sole illumination connects to the breeze lacking a source connects to the thin messenger who’s already reconsidering the foolhardiness of the task he’s been bestowed. All of these things set Kouen’s teeth on edge. At first, he elects to ignore this uninvited presence in favor of his scroll, but the words fizzle out the further he gets.

The servant’s footsteps force themselves to confidence as they step into the dim light and he enters view. He bows low. Almost low enough to hide from recognition, but it is useless. Kouen knows all who attend His Majesty, the look of them if not their faces. This one is familiar with the nature of their relationship. He must be or else he would not be here at all.

Kouen already knows the contents of the message he holds, the gist if not the exact words. His tongue curls around spiteful words that he struggles to hold in place. A grimace finds its way to his face. Simultaneously, his heart races, blood rushing pure elation to know His Majesty’s message. Even if it will upset him further, it is Hakuyuu, and for that reason Kouen cannot help himself. For His Majesty he is a glutton in every way. For everything. He is greedy and insatiable and what is ever enough?

“My lord,” the servant says, meek with a thin veil of bravery. His bow ducks further, taking his face fully out of view. “I come bearing a message.”

The servant pauses, apparently trying to invite Kouen’s temper, but Kouen keeps carefully still. Snapping will not get him anywhere quicker, nor will it improve his mood. Unfortunately his control sends the wrong message, as the servant glances up to assess his demeanor before steeling himself once more. “His Majesty requests your presence in his chambers, my lord.”

Then, while Kouen gives him a withering stare, the servant proceeds to clumsily pulls a sealed note from somewhere within his robes. He rises briefly to set it at the edge of Kouen’s desk before kneeling. 

Kouen dismisses the man with a single word. Then he takes the small, rolled up parchment. He runs his fingers over the rugged edges and breaks the seal. The note is short, written in the Torran language, which Kouen cannot decide if he finds more endearing or aggravating. Hakuyuu cannot express himself with his usual finesse. The word choices and flow lack his character. There are grammatical errors that nearly confuse the message and make Kouen suspect they are more intentional than accidental. 

It basically reiterates what the servant said. A summons. No apology or acknowledgment of his dismissive behavior. Not that Kouen expected either, but at least there is not admonishment. What is there is what they both know, that Hakuyuu has been missing him.

With a sigh Kouen offers the note to the fire. It burns up quickly, the flames licking higher and higher to lick his fingertips. Once the evidence is disposed of he rolls up the scroll he’d been reading, resigned to finishing it another day.

Before going to His Majesty, Kouen freshens up. He washes himself lightly and changes into a set of lighter robes that suits both the warmer weather and His Majesty’s inclinations. Since he is displeased with His Majesty the choice is not for him, but for Kouen’s own agenda. He looks down at his lax robes and pulls them apart further so more cleavage shows.

Maybe it is partially for His Majesty. That can’t be helped, though. Much of what he does revolves around Hakuyuu in the first place.

The scene Kouen is greeted with is not what he expected. In fact, it is worse, because His Majesty is not alone. There is Hakuyuu of course, who lies on an elongated table on his stomach. Head on his crossed arms and eyes closed. His hair is down. Errant strands hang off the edge of the table while others curl the wrong way. Even disheveled he is beautiful.

But His Majesty is not alone. No. Surrounding his half-naked self is not one, not two, but three women. Their delicate hands are on him, touching his skin directly. Their hands are softer than Kouen’s, dainty where Kouen’s are large and rough and callused. He wonders, as he always does, if His Majesty’s prefers that.

All of the women wear finery that is high-end but understated. They look appropriate keeping His Majesty company and serving him. However, just looking at them is not enough to tell Kouen if they are concubines are not. All of them could be, or none of them. Kouen should know, but he just can’t be bothered to care that much.

The first one to notice Kouen is one of the women, who gets the attention of the others but they don’t notify His Majesty or pause in attending him. Because Kouen is how he is, he takes the scene personally rather than for what it is. His emotions flip-flop inside him for a minute before the jealousy hits him hard and fast. He has to clench his fists. Dig his blunt nails into his palm to keep himself from doing anything rash; to keep his jealousy nestled deep within him so it won’t leak out.

Eventually His Majesty does notice him. The eye that isn’t curtained by hair peeks open and he gives an underwhelming, “Oh. You’re here.”

Kouen narrows his eyes but says nothing. His palms throb.

His Majesty stretches and tilts his head so his hair will droop and both of his eyes show. With his expression he could be either tired or bored. “You took longer than expected.”

Is he saying, then, that the women’s presence here is a punishment? Or did he think Kouen would spurn his summons? While not a total impossibility, their earlier disagreement certainly had not reached those heights.

“Your Majesty summoned me,” Kouen states.

His Majesty looks at him then leans his head over to rest it. His eyes close once more. Small hands massage his neck and Kouen wishes they were his. “We should talk.”

“Oh?” Kouen lingers on the hand, focuses on the thin wrist and travels up to the body it belongs to. Then he purposefully looks to each of the women.

As if His Majesty can sense Kouen’s desires, his eyes flutter open. Slow and dreamy. In every conceivable way he is stunning and Kouen does not know what to do with this—with himself. His palms are hot and his heart is in his throat. It’s all over his face, he knows, while His Majesty is composed as ever.

Hakuyuu gestures for the women to come closer, and he leans close to speak words Kouen cannot hear. Maybe his lips touch her cheek? Whether they touch or not Kouen’s jealousy flashes in his blood. His mouth goes dry and his tongue slips out to lick his lips but he aborts the process early. Only, then he bites his lip, which is far more telling. Or it would be if His Majesty were looking.

The woman Hakuyuu whispered to nods and turns to the others, talking to them in equally silent tones. Then they leave. And the two of them are alone as they should be.

They look at each other, and His Majesty gives him a lazy smile that shies toward condescending. Then his smile falls away as he pushes his shoulders up to roll them. “Is there something you’d like to say to me?”

“No, Your Majesty.”

Hakuyuu sets his chin in his palm and levels a look at Kouen. Then he slowly swivels his head, looking around the room. Without meaning to, Kouen mimics him. When their gazes chance upon each other, Hakuyuu gives a brief smile. His eyes flicker to their nonexistent audience. There is no need for plays of decorum, doesn’t Kouen know?

Not that it is a play at all, as they both know damn well.

“That did not seem the case earlier,” Hakuyuu comments. He pushes himself up and pulls his legs around so he can sit at the table’s edge. His robe is untied. So light it is nearly see through; it makes almost no difference that most of his body is exposed down to his bellybutton. Most of the good bits below that are hidden, with only one knee exposed and his bare feet dangling.

Kouen wants to push his knees apart as far as they’ll go. He wants to push that thin robe up, tear it off, make Hakuyuu make a mess of it. He wants to push His Majesty back to the table and climb atop him. His fingers twitch and he swallows.

“I suppose so, Your Majesty.” Kouen steps close, to the edge of His Majesty’s personal space. His face nudges forward just enough to breach it.

Hakuyuu smiles again. A lovely smile. Lovely, pleasant. Not pleasant at all. “Won’t you tell me what is on your mind,” he says with the slightest lilt. Kouen cannot tell if there is mockery behind it. “Beloved?”

Now, his smile is definitely mocking.

Kouen finds himself breathless. His heart clenches and he takes an impulsive step forward, putting himself right between His Majesty’s waiting legs. He meets Hakuyuu’s eyes, holds them, tries to keep his gaze but can’t help dropping it. The smooth dips of His Majesty’s neck and soft line of his collarbones. The muscles that have grown leaner and leaner over the years. The thinness of him that is only thin compared to how bulky he used to be, resultant of inactivity and stress and overworking himself for the good of Kou.

Hakuyuu straightens up, bringing their bodies closer together. His legs open wider. Following Kouen’s example, he looks him over from the waist up. He sweeps across the broadness of his shoulders and when he looks at Kouen’s face he looks breathless, mouth parted. Like he is looking for a kiss, he moves in a little farther.

Kouen pushes his hands inside Hakuyuu’s robe to grab his sides before he can move any closer. He digs his fingers in before letting his hands slide down to Hakuyuu’s hips. In reaction, Hakuyuu pushes his hips closer; he’s barely on the table now. He sneaks his legs to hook Kouen’s. Gives Kouen an innocent look. A challenging look. He is so cheeky, if cheeky is a word that can be used to describe an emperor.

“I would much rather show Your Majesty.”

“Yeah? And how will you show me? I am quite curious.”

Kouen pulls Hakuyuu with him when he takes a step back. Brings their hips together as Hakuyuu’s legs drag down his until they find steadiness on the ground. Hakuyuu acts like he’s going to kiss him only to tease around the possibility. So Kouen responds in turn, dancing around his mouth before going in… only to bite His Majesty instead. He bites, sucks hard, but is careful to not break the skin. 

Hakuyuu sighs. Sighs out “Kouen.” Does his best to kiss him when it’s not possible. Still he tries when Kouen takes the chance away from him entirely.

This is not what Kouen came here for. Or it is, but not this way. Not this early.

“You said you wanted to see. Are you going to allow me?” Then he adds “Your Majesty” just to see the downward turn of his mouth.

Hakuyuu turns lax in his hold, assenting without words. His arms slip to his sides and he lets his lower back hit the table so Kouen has to use his own power to keep him near.

With quick and smooth movement Kouen takes them to bed. He sets his knee upon it and just about throws Hakuyuu on it. He touches Hakuyuu’s knee and moves his hand all the way up His Majesty’s inner thigh to his body. Then he captures that same knee between his legs. His hands lightly trail up Hakuyuu’s sides and his arms, and ultimately grab his wrists to pin them to the bed. They shackle him in a false display of dominance that fools neither of them and isn’t meant to.

Hakuyuu does not so much as gasp. With something approaching disinterest, he looks both ways to casually examine Kouen’s grasp. Just from the sight of his jawline Kouen takes a deep breath.

Whatever will he had when he left His Majesty earlier, when he received His Majesty’s message, when entered His Majesty’s chamber’s, is weak and crumbling. It is already crumbled to dust. More than anything he had in mind at the start, he wants. He desires.

And Hakuyuu desires right back.

“You are beautiful, and you are mine,” Kouen says before he can consider the ramifications fully. Though, he immediately decides he does not care. He drops his head to kiss below His Majesty’s ear. Then his cheek. The crook of his neck after that.

Hakuyuu huffs out a laugh. A half-hearted tug to get free is all it takes for Kouen to release him. He wants to be the one being held.

Kouen almost sighs in relief when Hakuyuu pushes his hands into Kouen’s hair to pet him. He gently shakes his head as Hakuyuu’s fingers find their way to the ties holding his hair back and pulls them loose. 

“You are right,” Hakuyuu says, with a tone that is close to concession. “I am yours. Just as much as you are mine.” One hand finds its way to Kouen’s nape and rubs it soothingly. Kouen wants to melt into his touch. “You are angry at me?” 

Kouen hums. So relaxed he forgets to speak for several moments. “Frustrated. More like.” He moves to rest his cheek on Hakuyuu’s shoulder and kisses his shoulder. “Upset.”

“I know.”

Hakuyuu looks at him. No apology on his face but compassion and love.

Kouen presses his warming cheek to Hakuyuu’s skin. “You are mine,” Kouen says again. “No matter who is brought to your bed. No matter who you take. You and all you are is mine.” He grabs all down Hakuyuu’s side, ending at his cock and Hakuyuu gasps at the suddenness.

Hakuyuu says nothing as Kouen works him over, just pants. He looks at him in the adoring way he should and idly rocks his hips into the touch. With a moan he leans to him and murmurs, “show me,” against Kouen’s skin. He shrugs his shoulders free of his robe.

“Your Majesty is already so slick,” Kouen says. He makes a line of precum from the tip of Hakuyuu’s cock to the base and Hakuyuu bucks his hips. “Have those whores been unable to satisfy you?”

Groaning, Hakuyuu reaches for him and bites his neck. He rubs his body against him and bites wherever he can reach. “It has been too long,” he says, “since you were last in my bed. Let me see you.” He grabs at Kouen’s robes. Pulls sashes loose, exposes him, but does not try to take it off like he should.

For Kouen’s part, he loosens Hakuyuu’s robe to remove the illusion of modesty. He pulls it open and wriggles it out from under him so he can remove it from contacting His Majesty’s body completely. From there, he pushes his face to His Majesty’s now bare side, kissing and marking it, nipping sharply just to hear him wince and feel his body flinch. All the while he keeps his hand between His Majesty’s legs, doing as he pleases with what is his in the first place.

His Majesty takes a deep breath, his back arching as he does so, chest pushing out so much it must be an offering. So Kouen obliges, as he is wont to do with his emperor and king whenever he makes his desires so obvious. His mouth and tongue dance their way up Hakuyuu’s ribs, traces His Majesty’s chest before locking on to his prize.

Hakuyuu stills at the sensation of Kouen’s tongue, shivers when lips close around his nipple and suck, and finally gives the moan he has been holding back when teeth tease it. Only briefly does Kouen tend to him that way, lets him savor it the smallest bit, before letting go to kiss his mouth. When Hakuyuu’s hands wander, begin their journey under his robes, Kouen removes them with more force than necessary.

Slowly, while they kiss so His Majesty does not notice, Kouen brings his knees up and hikes his robes high, loosens them.

Hakuyuu laughs breathlessly and squirms under him, trying to find any hold since Kouen keeps depriving him of one. “I love you.”

Kouen just looks at him. He moves further up so his knees on either side of Hakuyuu’s head. He lifts his hips and moves over His Majesty’s face. “Prepare me,” he says—commands. Not that it is necessary to make it an order. His Majesty’s tongue found its way to his ass before he finished speaking. Such an eager tongue his emperor has.

It takes all of Kouen’s willpower to keep where he is when all he wants to do is sit his ass right down to get His Majesty’s tongue in his ass properly already. So good, Hakuyuu is so good at this Kouen is already twitching in anticipation. His Majesty’s mouth is so sinful its rightful place is surely a brothel. Just what would his loyal advisors say if they saw him this way. Face under his general’s ass pleasuring him like an enthusiastic whore.

Kouen moans loud like those advisors are watching, and squeezes his thighs together as His Majesty’s tongue finally breaches him. He rides Hakuyuu’s face freely, with little to no consideration to Hakuyuu’s movements or potential discomfort. This is his pleasure. This is all about and all for him. That Hakuyuu enjoys it just as much only makes it that much better. 

Kouen pulls his robe up further so he can grab His Majesty’s hair and pull it as praise or punishment as he deems fit. Fingers are finally added to the mix, prodding deep with layers of saliva, reaching where his tongue can’t reach. 

When Kouen moves off he finds his king breathing hard. His cheeks and neck are bright red and his half-lidded eyes are glazed over with lust.

“Does Your Majesty want more?” Kouen asks with an arch to his brow. He touches his cheek softly.

His Majesty nods. “I do.”

“Good. Because you are getting much more than that.”

Kouen leans down to kiss him. While His Majesty is sufficiently distracted, Kouen grabs the oil that was obviously being used during His Majesty’s earlier massage. Refusing to allow Hakuyuu’s attention to wander, Kouen carefully wets his fingers and slides them inside himself. Taking Hakuyuu is doable without more preparation, though it’d have to be slower than he wants and would still end up aching. He isn’t in the mood to give either of them that satisfaction, however. 

The quicker and harder he fucks and stretches himself, the more voraciously he claims Hakuyuu’s mouth as his own. And His Majesty thrives under him, reveling in the passion. He grabs him and pulls his clothes without trying to tear them off. If he had the strength and Kouen were lighter, he would probably push Kouen to his back and take him hard. The thought alone has Kouen moaning and grinding against his fingers.

Then, with little warning to either of them, Kouen takes him. He lowers himself until he is sitting right on Hakuyuu, letting him have his full weight. Experimentally, he squeezes and lets out a slow breath. It’s hard to get out any words, but he still manages to push out, “This is mine, too,” and it sounds just as potent as it should.

He rides him fast and hard the way an emperor should not be ridden. He scratches him and leaves imprints of his fingers wherever he may.

“Come here,” Hakuyuu murmurs, reaching for him. He wants to hold Kouen close and turn this into an emotional ordeal. He wants to make love.

But Kouen said he was going express himself through action, just like His Majesty requested, and he is not done yet. The message he is sending is one filled to the brim with love. However, it is a different flavor than the slow sensuality currently driving His Majesty’s writhing heat. What Kouen means to express is possession, and alongside it, unending devotion.

He bounces on Hakuyuu’s cock, up light then down heavy, dropping his weight on him so he’ll sink into the mattress. Hakuyuu gets bigger, harder, pulsing inside with obvious and painful need that arouses Kouen more than anything. He could bite through his lip without noticing a thing. Getting His Majesty so hot he will beg like Kouen is the master consumes his thoughts and body. All he can manage is rhythmic squeezing.

Kouen works himself up so much, too quickly. He lets out a loud moan and clenches as tight as he can, making His Majesty moan back far more brokenly. Hakuyuu throws his head back, rubbing his cheek against the sheets and avoiding looking at Kouen. His nipples are pink, hard, and stand out beautifully while he squirms, thrusting his hips with enough force he adds to Kouen’s bounce. It’s amazing.

Kouen adjusts his angle and resumes, keeping movement shallow and pleasure high. He pushes himself right to the edge. Then almost pass the point of no return. One wrong breath and he’ll fall. But he holds himself there, lets himself drift in the sensation, before letting it ease and going right back. Over and over. Until he is shaking all over, trembling with raw need that Hakuyuu echoes back. Worse, though, for him, since Kouen is the one in control.

His Majesty is too refined to beg, or at least he is for the time being. Lucky for him that Kouen is too preoccupied to care about making him beg.

Too long. It has been far, far too long.

Finally Kouen lets himself all, coming long and hard, and he takes hold of himself to ensure his cum lands in lovely stripes across His Majesty’s body and face.

With how Kouen clenches and moves as he rides out his orgasm, there is no option for Hakuyuu but to follow suit, filling him up just like Kouen planned. For how hard he comes and how much there is his moan is unexpectedly quiet. Then, on top of that, he barely rides it out. His body moves with wavy, lethargic motions, as submerged in water. After rocking his hips once or twice and shivering, he runs a hand through his damp hair and hides his face in his upper arm.

Kouen grabs Hakuyuu by the hair and pulls him back to look at him. He takes in the mess the emperor has become. More disheveled than earlier but not by much, and sweaty, worn out. Sitting like this for a while would be nice. Full of Hakuyuu is one of Kouen’s favorite and most desired states. Today isn’t one of those days, though.

Gingerly, Kouen rises. He places his palm on a clean part of Hakuyuu to help keep his balance then lies down beside him.

“Your message has been heard,” Hakuyuu mumbles. He turns to his side so he can curl towards him, pressing his forehead to Kouen’s shoulder.

Kouen pets his hair. When he pushes his head back so Hakuyuu will look at him it lolls to its former position. His emperor is so exhausted. Kouen wants to unburden him of all his troubles and take them for himself. “You are so tired, my love. You should rest.”

After Kouen thinks he has fallen asleep, Hakuyuu kisses his shoulder and says, “You honor me with your love.”

“You honor me.”

Hakuyuu peeks at him, with some doubt maybe? But it is true. Every single day for years now, Hakuyuu has demonstrated his love in innumerable ways. Every time he invites Kouen to his bed, or pushes back a meeting just to stay with him a little longer. In the subtle looks he no longer cares to hide. It just does not change the reality of anything, for either of them.

“I know you love me,” Kouen says.

They both ignore that love on its own is ceasing to be enough.


End file.
